Quid pro quo
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Le VCTF piétine sur une enquête. Jack a la solution. Evidemment, tout a un prix. Et qui paie ? Samantha, bien sûr. Skewed romance.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoila pour la premièrefic en français sur profiler ! Suis toute émue !

Disclaimer : J'ai rien, ils ont tout !

Trêve de paroles, place à la lecture. Je suis c.. parfois, vous êtes en train de lire ça, donc techniquement, c'est pas des paroles, c'est déjà de la lecture. aAAAAAAAArrgghhh ! Mon monde s'écroule ! Je ne parle pas, j'écris ! Hein ? Bon d'accord, je me tais. Nianianianianiania !

QUID PRO QUO

Sam essayait de se concentrer. En vain. Le dossier devant elle montrait des photos de femmes égorgées et mutilées. Il était deux heures du matin et Samantha Waters travaillait toujours. Elle était si fatiguée que ces photos morbides devenaient floues et créaient des images extrêmement dérangeantes. Elle revoyait perpétuellement les mots que le tueur gravait dans le dos de ses victimes : « A MOI POUR TOUJOURS ». Quand elle l'imaginait, Sam voyait un grand type blanc, particulièrement fort, car il écrivait son message dans la peau des jeunes femmes toujours vivantes et conscientes alors qu'elles n'étaient pas attachées. La profiler frissonnait toujours en pensant à leur sort.

L'enquête pataugeait. Sam n'avait rien pour tracer un profil plus concret. Grace ne trouvait rien, aucune empreinte, aucun fluide corporel appartenant au tueur. Bailey Malone était d'une humeur massacrante du matin au soir à cause de Frances qui traversait une énième crise d'adolescence, John Grant, comme toujours était parfaitement inutile sans piste à suivre. George, le pirate informatique, dépitait car, à part faire des recoupages des lieux du crime et montrer les photos des meurtres sur le grand écran, il n'avait rien à faire. Marcus Payton était parti en mission auprès d'une autre section et Angel avait tendance à déprimer à cause de sa rupture avec John. Seul Chloé Waters faisait preuve de son enthousiasme habituel en ramenant des bonnes notes de l'école à sa mère. Et Jack, comme toujours, Jack laissait ses roses et quelques cadavres de temps en temps.

Les messages qu'il laissait à l'encre sympathique devenaient de plus en plus sexuels. Le dernier en date : « Pense-y, nous deux nus et mélangés. » Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à gêner Sam. Les flics et les autres sections souriaient d'un air entendu et la regardait comme si elle encourageait Jack dans son obsession.

Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna. Elle sursauta et regarda d'un œil mauvais le fautif. Ce dernier clignotait et affichait un « numéro privé ». Sam sentit une angoisse intense lui tordre le ventre. Elle soupira et s'efforça d'ignorer son mauvais pressentiment. Elle décrocha.

"Samantha Waters."

Un silence profond lui répondit. Elle entendait vaguement une respiration.

"Allo ?"

"Samantha ?"

Le monde se figea brusquement et elle sentit son estomac heurter ses semelles. Jack.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir un peu."

"Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?"

"Tu sais bien que j'ai mes entrées où je veux. Je te regarde."

Sam aperçut une caméra de sécurité braquée sur elle.

"Fais coucou à tonton Jack."

La profiler réfréna une envie soudaine de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais elle savait que se mettre en colère, c'était lui concéder un point donc elle s'efforça à rester calme.

"Que veux tu ?" reprit-elle.

"T'aider."

"M'aider ?"

"Oui. Ton tueur chasse sur mes terres et je suis très territorial. Comme le VCTF ne pourrait pas attraper un rhume, je te propose mon aide. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"La dernière fois que tu m'as aidée, je me suis retrouvée accusée de meurtre. Je ne veux pas de ton aide."

"La question n'est pas de savoir si tu la veux, mais si tu en as besoin. Penses-y."

Et Jack raccrocha.

Sam se sentit vidée de toutes ses forces. L'appel avait duré moins de deux minutes. Elle laissa immédiatement les dossiers sur la table et rentra chez elle. Chloé était endormie mais Angel regardait une rediffusion de « New York 911 ». Elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle essaya de faire parler Sam mais celle-ci prétexta un mal de crâne et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, on découvrit un cadavre. Encore une victime du mutilateur, comme se plaisait à le surnommer la presse.

Grace faisait les analyses préliminaires et John faisait le tour du quartier pour interroger les voisins. Bailey suivait Sam pas à pas.

La jeune femme assassinée avait 22 ans, travaillait dans un Mc Do à Atlanta pour financer ses études, et elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Sam avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle agrippa le bras de Bailey et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Sortons d'ici. J'étouffe."

L'homme hocha la tête et l'escorta dehors. Une foule de badauds et de journalistes s'amassait derrière le cordon de sécurité.

"Bailey, il faut que je te dise. Hier soir, Jack m'a téléphonée."

"Encore ? Mais tu as fait changer ton numéro il y a un mois !"

"Il me propose son aide."

"Comme avec Robin Poole ?"

"Oui. Il y a un autre prédateur sur son terrain de jeux et il ne supporte pas."

"S'il veut se rendre utile, il a qu'à le tuer lui-même", bougonna l'agent Malone. "J'espère que tu as refusé."

"Evidemment que j'ai refusé ! Pour lui, c'est jouissif de savoir que nous piétinons et que lui sait. Il préfère nous voir trimer en attendant son aide. Nous n'avons rien sur le mutilateur, Bailey ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel professionnalisme ! Ces crimes-là frôlent la perfection !"

"J'ai remarqué une chose. La façon dont les victimes sont égorgées. C'est comme les commandos de la marine. Pas un mouvement de trop, rapide, efficace."

"Tu penses à un militaire ?" demanda Sam.

"Pourquoi pas ? La façon dont les crimes sont réalisés, la rigueur, la perfection, la discrétion… Ca sent le commando, je ne vois pas comment on a pu le manquer !"

>>>>>>>>

Dans la foule, un homme observait. Il avait lu la conversation sur leurs lèvres. Jack s'alluma une cigarette, et se perdit dans la foule.

>>>>>>>>

Bailey ordonna à George de recenser tous les anciens commandos qui avaient été renvoyés ou refusés pour raisons psychologiques. Le pirate informatique tapotait joyeusement sa machine. Sam était persuadée que Jack la rappellerait. Pas de manque.

Elle était dans la voiture en route pour rentrer chez elle. Son téléphone sonna : « Numéro privé ».

"Samantha Waters."

"Samantha. Comme j'aime entendre ta voix le soir avant de me coucher."

"Jack, constata Samantha. Que veux tu ?"

"Comme hier. Te proposer mon aide."

"Je n'en veux pas."

"Comme ton ami George va sûrement te le dire demain, certains fichiers de l'armée ne sont pas piratable. Enfin, pour lui, ils ne le sont pas."

"Et pour toi, oui."

"Evidemment. J'ai passé trente heures à essayer d'entrer dans leur base de donnée. J'ai trouvé ton tueur, Samantha, je l'ai trouvé pour toi. Je te le donne."

"Vraiment ?"

"Evidemment, rien n'est gratuit…"

Sam laissa échapper un soupir d'énervement.

"Evidemment", répéta-t-elle. "Que veux-tu ?"

"Tu ne le sais pas encore ? Ne rentre pas chez toi. A minuit commence la séance de « La Belle et la bête » dans le vieux cinéma que tu aimes tant. Tu peux y être dans dix minutes. A tout de suite."

Il raccrocha.

Sam fit stopper la voiture. Si elle faisait rappliquer Bailey et le VCTF, ils n'auraient que du vent et l'autre tueur continuerait son massacre. Si Jack avait vraiment l'identité du mutilateur, alors il fallait la lui extorquer, quitte à recourir à une confrontation. D'un autre côté, avait-elle la force d'affronter l'assassin de son mari et le laisser partir sans rien faire ? Impossible. Elle prit sa décision. Elle allait récupérer l'information et arrêter/tuer Jack.

Elle respira un bon coup, roula ses épaules et redémarra la voiture. Direction le cinéma.

C'était son havre de paix, un vieux bâtiment des années 20, qui avait résisté au passage du temps et aux nouvelles technologies. Il passait souvent des vieux classiques, voire du muet quelque fois. Le film de ce soir était « la Belle et la Bête » de Cocteau. Sam savait que Jack voulait qu'elle assimile leur propre relation à celle des personnages du film, extrêmement romantique. _Va au diable_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle arriva au cinéma à minuit moins cinq. Le hall était désert, à part une ouvreuse à moitié endormie qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Elle acheta son billet et s'engouffra dans le long couloir à droite du hall qui menait aux salles. Alors qu'elle passait devant les toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une main attrapa le bras de Sam et l'entraîna dans la dite pièce.

Elle se retrouva projetée contre un mur. Elle sentit des mains gantées sur ses épaules qui la maintenaient plaquée contre le mur.

"Samantha… Ca me fait plaisir de te voir."

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, Sam ne voyait qu'une silhouette à peine dessinée par la veilleuse qui signalait l'emplacement de l'interrupteur. Elle entendait la respiration profonde de Jack et pouvait sentir le poids de ses pupilles immobiles sur elle.

"Désolé de t'avoir empêchée de rentrer dans la salle", reprit-il, "mais il y avait d'autres personnes dans la salle et je n'avais pas envie de te voir arrêter pour agression. Un personne innocente, en plus…"

Il la lâcha, et commença à faire les cent pas.

"Il me serait si simple de rendre Chloé complètement orpheline. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Le monde serait bien moins intéressant sans toi. Plus d'adversaire à ma mesure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Samantha ! Toi et moi sommes pareils ! Le Yin et le Yang ! Les deux faces de la même pièce ! Il n'y a que toi pour me comprendre et seul moi peut te comprendre !"

"Espèce de malade ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !"

"Tu crois ? Pourquoi voulais tu divorcer de Tom, alors ?"

"Je n'ai pas divorcé !"

"Normal, je t'ai épargné la paperasserie."

"Tu l'as tué, connard !"

La seule réponse de Jack fut un sourire. Il sortit une lampe de sa poche et l'alluma en prenant soin de ne jamais s'éclairer lui-même. Il prit une pochette carton posée sur un lavabo à côté d'une seringue et le montra à Sam.

"Le mutilateur est dedans, Samantha. Si tu arrives à l'attraper, je te donne le dossier."

Et sur ces paroles, il leva le bras pour mettre le dossier hors de portée de la profiler.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, Jack !"

"Vraiment ? Dommage, tu n'as plus le temps de rien… Même pas pour l'amour."

"Salaud."

Evidemment, tuer tous ceux qui approchaient Sam de trop près l'avait rendu allergique aux sentiments. Après que Nick Cooper soit mort dans ses bras, Sam avait dit adieu aux hommes jusqu'à la capture de Jack.

"Donc, marchandons", fit le tueur. "J'ai ce dont tu as besoin, et tu es ce que je veux. Le deal est tout fait. En échange de ton dossier, je demande… un baiser."

"Quoi !"

"Et pas un baiser que je volerai, non, un baiser que tu me donneras. Sur les lèvres."

"T'es complètement fou !"

"Fou de toi, Samantha."

"C'est non !"

"Alors je disparais avec le dossier et le mutilateur continue ses meurtres. Je saurais le convaincre d'aller voir ailleurs et vous ne le retrouverez jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Quant à moi, que dirais tu d'un meurtre par semaine ? Non, un meurtre par jour ! Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises oui."

Sam garda le silence. La voix de Jack était devenue métallique et féroce.

"Embrasse-moi et tu épargnes beaucoup de gens."

L'homme s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. Sam était complètement tendue, tout le corps en alerte. Des sirènes d'alarme hurlaient dans sa tête et tous ses instincts lui disaient de fuir mais elle connaissait assez Jack pour savoir qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

"J'accepte."

"Alors viens."

Samantha s'approcha de Jack, toujours contre le mur. Quand elle fut directement devant lui, il baissa la tête et attendit. Sam posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, déglutit et colla ses lèvres sur celles de sa némésis.

Jack fut parcouru d'un frisson, et Sam se rejeta en arrière mais une main lui bloqua la nuque et la força à s'appuyer contre le tueur. La lampe de poche était tombée par terre et s'était cassée. Jack posa sa joue contre celle de Sam et ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle. Il inspira et expira profondément. Son souffle chatouillait l'oreille de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était comme paralysée, les mains de l'homme caressaient son dos. Finalement, il posa sa bouche sur sa joue. Puis la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il parsema de baisers tout son visage et il finit par l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Sam se raidit encore plus et essaya de se dégager. L'étreinte de Jack se resserra encore plus, jusqu'à devenir étouffante. Sa langue chercha à se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres de Sam mais celle-ci commença à se débattre. Le tueur émit un grognement et inversa leur position, plaçant la jeune femme entre le mur et lui. Il se pressa contre lui et Sam sentit avec horreur qu'il avait une érection. Elle haleta brusquement et Jack en profita pour aller caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Il ne semblait pas remarquer que Samantha était complètement raide.

Après de longues minutes, Jack se retira.

"Samantha. Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni ? Pars avec moi."

D'une voix haineuse, elle répondit :

"Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors donne moi ce putain de dossier !"

"Rien ne presse, ma chère."

"File moi ce foutu dossier, Jack !"

Jack soupira. Il récupéra la seringue et sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, la planta rapidement dans la cuisse de Sam, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le monde commença à tourner et elle entendit Jack dire, juste avant de s'évanouir :

"Je ne peux pas te laisser voir mon visage, j'en suis désolé. On peut être heureux ensemble, penses-y."

Elle tomba dans ses bras. Il récupéra leurs affaires et la souleva. L'ouvreuse dormait et elle ne vit pas passer le célèbre tueur en série Jack de tous les Coups, avec l'agent Samantha Waters dans ses bras.

Jack déposa Sam dans sa voiture et mit le dossier sur le siège passager. En la regardant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un dernier baiser. Il lui lécha les lèvres avant de s'en aller. Il s'installa dans sa propre voiture, garée un peu plus loin dans la rue, et surveilla les environs en attendant que Sam reprenne connaissance. Il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de la femme qu'il aimait en la laissant seule et évanouie dans une voiture même pas fermée à clef.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la profiler reprit conscience. Elle sursauta. Elle était seule et la rue était calme. Les clefs de sa voiture étaient déjà dans le contact. Elle démarra et partit précipitamment. Elle ne vit pas la voiture noire de Jack faire demi tour et partir dans le sens opposé.

>>>>>>>>

Le lendemain matin, elle claqua le dossier de Erwan Vigo sur le bureau.

"C'est notre homme. Ancien Marine. Ancien garde du corps de la fille d'un sénateur. Renvoyé car la jeune demoiselle a porté plainte pour harcèlement sexuel."

L'arrestation fut brutale. Visiblement Monsieur Vigo n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter. Il ne le fut pas. John Grant l'abattit d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Quand on demanda à Sam où elle avait eu ce dossier, elle prétendit une source anonyme. Bailey eut quelques soupçons mais il ne dit rien.

Quant à Sam… eh bien Sam, la nuit, au lieu de rêver des crimes de Jack, elle rêvait de ses lèvres.

FIN !

Ceux qui veulent des cookies, y z'ont qu'à laisser des reviews !


End file.
